deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft)
Description Minecraft Vs Elfen Lied! One is a master at building and reshapes the world with there own mind of imagination and the other one unfortunate waif- I mean Diclonius Queen who is destined to bring mankind to extinction. Which two isolated protagonists will survive? Lucy or Steve? Interlude ... Please12killme: Yes! Lucy, the psychopathic teenage girl who's killed powerful opponents like Carnage from Marvel. ... GudamaZarid: And Steve, the survivor of Minecraft, a legendary builder, imaginary crafter and tactical pvp. Please12killme: He's GudamaZarid and I'm Please12killme. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Please12killme: Wait! *looks at the audience* Let's be honest here this is DEATH battle because it's about a battle to the death and not who's stronger. Logic triumph over. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ GudamaZarid: Well... that makes sense, you debunked their misconception *clap clap clap*. Let's face it is a reason why the many battles discontinued it is about DEATH not who's stronger and the fact that who survives wins. Lucy (Elfen Lied) Boomstick: Wiz it seems we're involved on a rematch. Wiz: Who is the combatant and who invited us? Boomstick: An anime/manga waifu Lucy from Elfen Lied and people who invited us are Please12killme and GudamaZarid Please12killme: Hi! Boomstick we're beer pal now. GudamaZarid: Did drunkards increase?! Boomstick: What's your problem with beers? GudamaZarid: Nothing. Just... remembered my dark past :c Please12killme: Just continue the analysis right now!!! GudamaZarid: You don't have to shout nearby >_< Boomstick: Ok... *cough* Lucy, the messed up murder lady from Elfen Lied. Wiz: Elfen Leed it's German. Boomstick: Yeah, Whatever. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Please12killme: And there's GudamaZarid and I'm Please12killme. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who'd win... a Death Battle! ''-Displays Replay-'' Wiz: There are some mysteries the world holds. Which no one is meant to know. Everyday something somewhere comes ever close to destroying everything you hold dear. One such secret is Diclonii. Boomstick: Ah, no big deal there just a race of crazy people who want to infect human beings to make more Diclonii and then wipe out all humanity. Oh, look at the cute little horns. They look like kitty ears. *Please note that the Elfen Lied anime contains some difference from the manga. As the manga came first, it is our primary source for Lucy's analysis Wiz: To accomplish this the Diclonii would have to rely on their queen. Kaede better known as Lucy. Boomstick: Luckily for everyone some important people figure this out and captured her. Background: *Real name: Kaede *Age: 18 *Height: 5'4" | 162.6 cm *Weight: 106 lbs | 48 kg *Species: Diclonius *Left-handed *Minor healing factor *Has 2 horns, commonly mistaken for cat ears Boomstick: And now it's time for your only warning. Wiz: Right Lucy's methods... Let's just say they're not for the faith of the heart. Boomstick: And let's also say that those lucky important people we're 'bout to get very... Very unlucky. JESUS CHRIST!!! What's happening'!? Wiz: To truly understand let's take a step back. As an infant, Lucy was abandoned by her parents and left alone to suffer a life of constant discrimination. Boomstick: It was the horns wasn't it? Wiz: Right even the average kid hates growing up in an orphanage but it was especially painful for her. Boomstick: Until she found a stray puppy and decided to take care of it. That adorable little critter and 'her' became best friends. And then the other kids from the orphanage went out and beat it to death. And force her to watch. Well, no shit she wants to kill everyone. Go ahead Lucy, tear up those little bastards. Oh. Damn. Wiz: This was the first time Lucy unleased her psychokinetic vectors. As a Diclonius queen, Lucy is meant to use these vectors to infect ordinary human beings with the Diclonius virus. Vectors: *Can use 28 at once *Typical length: 7 feet *Can lift herself into the air *Infects men with Diclonius virus *Can expand to at least 1 mile wide *Frequencies: **Low: Completely Intangible **Medium: Can squeeze, lift, & punch **High: Slashes like blades **Extreme: Visible & explosive Boomstick: Oh but she uses 'em for so much more. Wiz: For simplicity sake think of the vectors as invisible arms which can sprout from Lucy's back. Boomstick: Lucy can use up to 28 vectors with a normal range of about six to seven feet. *It's possible she can use even more vectors. Mariko, another Diclonius, used 50 vectors with a range of 36 feet (11 meters). Boomstick: Lucy can use up to 28 vectors with a normal range of about six to seven feet. When she gets really serious her horns grow and the vectors get way longer and stronger. *It's possible she can use even more vectors. Mariko, another Diclonius, used 50 vectors with the range of 36 feet (11 meters) Wiz: She can vibrate her vectors at different frequencies and each level of vibration has different effects. Boomstick: Kind of like that thing' that 'ex wife' had on the nightstand and that I thought one of those crazy pens. Wiz: At low frequencies, her vectors can pass through objects with no effect. At a medium frequencies the vectors become solid like extendable hands. While still completely invisible. These can be used as shields and lift heavy objects. Boomstick: Oh man If I had those things I will be messin' with people all the time. Like tying their shoes from across the room. Also since this seems to be a thing in this episode. She can fly. Wiz: It's not really flying. She's lifting herself off the ground. With the third frequency, Lucy turns her vectors into invisible blades. These can cut through people and bend metal. Boomstick: And with the last and highest frequency Lucy gets explosive. No really... At this level, they finally become visible and can strike with enough force to detonate. Damn! They 'don't call this chick the Queen for nothing'. Wiz: Unfortunately, Lucy is not always in control of what she does. Turns out she has developed several alternate personalities. Boomstick: Yeah, gettin' shot in the head can do that to ya. Wiz: That injury specifically created Nyu a passive almost childlike persona which exists as a coping mechanism for Lucy's trauma. Personalities: *Lucy **Quiet & withdrawn **Apathetic toward murder **Often enjoys causing brutality *Nyu **Childlike innocence **Sweet & naive *DNA Voice **Genetic Diclonius instinct **Merciless & violent **Pushes Lucy to spread Diclonius virus & kill humans Wiz: As Nyu, Lucy would finally find friends and began forging a path toward hopeless redemption. Boomstick: Unlike her third personality the so called DNA voice which constantly whispers in her ear that she's got a job to do. Kill them all Lucy before they hurt more puppies. Ooooooh I'm spooky DNA. Wiz: She could do it too. Lucy's fast enough to block bullets from a point-blank range and once she actually saved herself from a bullet after she had already been shot. As in while the bullet was traveling between her skin and her heart. Boomstick: It looks like she's getting shot byu an MP5 which fires bullets at nearly 900 miles per hour. 894.7mph (1439.9km/h) Wiz: With her body type the distance between Lucy's skin and heart is less than an inch probably around 2.4 cm. Given the bullet speed and the distance her vector would have to reach from her back before the bullet hit her heart. *Bullet Speed: 894.7mph (1439.9km/h) *Vector Travel Distance 20 inches (50.8 cm) Wiz: She could do it too. Lucy's fast enough to block bullets from a point-blank range and once she actually saved herself from a bullet after she had already been shot. As in while the bullet was traveling between her skin and her heart. Boomstick: It looks like she's getting shot nyu an MP5 which fires bullets at nearly 900 miles per hour. 894.7mph (1439.9km/h) Wiz: With her body type the distance between Lucy's skin and heart is less than an inch probably around 2.4 cm. Given the bullet speed and the distance, her vector would have to reach from her back before the bullet hit her heart. *Bullet Speed: 894.7mph (1439.9km/h) *Vector Travel Distance 20 inches (50.8 cm) Boomstick: She can throw a pin through a guy's skull. Brutal. And even toss this giant boulder. Wiz: When compared to this guy Bando whome we know is 6 feet tall. We can determine the boulder weighs about 75 tons; her vectors are also tough enough to block a missile from Air Force. While the exact model of missile is unspecified. It is fairly large and likely an air to surface type. Boomstick: I bet it's one of the Air Force's S.L.A.M's or Standoff Land Attack Missile. Built off the back of the Navy's harpoon missile. In fact, the harpoon is used against a different Diclonius at one point. So this beast slammed into her vector at 500 miles per hour with 1000 poin explosive yield. 500mph (805km/h) w/ 1000lbs explosive yield. Even without vector shield she survived a pretty nasty explosion herself. Though it did knock her out. Feats: *Killed over 9,000 people *Survived sniper round to the head *Caught a bullet in 0.0006 seconds *Survived Mariko's bomb *Tossed a 75 ton boulder *Blocked SLAM missiles *Caused a 9.2 earthquake *Destroyed 2 battleships & multiple buildings *Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna, & Mariko Wiz: Impressive. But how about the time she punched through an island. A strike literally compared to nuclear fusion this kicked up a 100 foot tidal wave and a 9.2 magnitude earthquake. *The tidal wave's height is made clear. We were able to deduce the resulting earthquake's magnitude from this. Boomstick: Her vectors can be as wide as buildings and reach into outer space. Except that's 'bout when Lucy reaches her limit. *While the vector's building-sized-width is confimed multiple times, their appearance in outer space in comparison to the Earth suggests a maximum diameter of over 1 mile wide. Wiz: Right as a Diclonius Lucy has few severe weaknesses. Her vectors can be nullified if she's struck in the forehead. Or if one of her horns are broken. Boomstick: Also if Lucy pushes herself too hard she starts to melt. Kinda like ice cream out in the Texas sun. It's not pretty. She's just a big puddle of goop. With a face. But she still a total badass even at her meltiest. Wiz: While suffering agonizing pain she was capable of single-handedly halting a massive military threat while healing and protecting the person she loved most. Boomstick: Hey, let's watch her kill some more people. *first blood *double kill *triple kill *quadra kill *Bloodthirsty (5 kills): 50xp *Merciless (10 kills): 100xp *triple kill * Total: 130xp ''-End Replay-'' Please12killme: Well that was powerful combatant.... GudamaZarid: *stares speechless* Boomstick: Well it seems you guys enjoyed watching our series. Please12killme: True we did... so we should do our own analysis tho. GudamaZarid: Sure. *standup and walk toward the desk and then reads the character profiles* Feat: *'Blocked Air Force's S.L.A.M:' 500mph (805km/h) w/ 1000lbs explosive yield. 7-C AP 0.453592t and travelling at Hypersonic speed (1800.73m/s = Mach 5.4353456) Phases: *'Base:' 2-28 vectors, possibly even more. Freq: Low to High. *'Long Horns:' same as above. Freq: Extreme. *'Pre-Melting (After losing long horns):' 17-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. AP: Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/ tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction which is City Block level (15.26t, img) up to Town level (74.81526kt, img). **Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. *'Melting EoS (Very angry/out of control):' more than 28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. 2nd form Steve (Minecraft) GudamaZarid: Steve is a Minecrafter who woke up in the middle of nowhere. Please12killme: Yeah right. In the land of Blocks. Minecraft. GudamaZarid: People who didn't play Minecraft wouldn't think of Steve from Minecraft would be capable of a lot of feats. Please12killme: Though being popular don't mean you are strong but Steve is entirely different story. Steve is not very known much. Be astonish readers he's would be capable of a lot of feats and has shown great abilities in combat more than you think. He can be very powerful throughout his journey as he explored every various biome. There are 64 biomes in the Overworld, 1 in The Nether and 5 in The End, bringing the total number to 70 different biomes. Steve can carry a ludicrous amount of weight. You can't say that it's the only way when Steve already does things that are physically impossible for a normal human GudamaZarid: He lived alone in a dangerous world and no one helps him but himself. Please12killme: He is forever alone! Just how strong is Steve in lifting strength? GudamaZarid: One cubic meter of water weighs 1000kg but other blocks are even heavier, Gold is 19.3 times as dense as water. A single block of gold (1m^3) weighs 19300kg. Please12killme: But is it Gold be the heaviest item on Minecraft? GudamaZarid: No, that honor would go to Anvil, at 27121.556kg. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Please12killme: One would disagree with adding up the crafting ingredients to compute the weight of an anvil. Surely some of the iron is wasted and discarded in the process of shaping the anvil. If not, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands would all be heavier than three blocks of stone, and the heaviest item in the game would probably be a notch apple. GudamaZarid: Is material discarded? It doesn't seem to be. Otherwise, I could just pick it up and use that material for something else. But... I can't. So all of the iron must be used. So yes, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands are very heavy. The weight of Notch apple and golden foods are different stories. Please12killme: So the total weight of Items Steve could casually lift? GudamaZarid: 2 Anvils and full set of gold armor = (19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5) = 51466.667kg. At least Class 50 (The mass of a semi-trailer truck). Adding Strength potions increases his lifting strength 3x with the first level and 6x with the second level, which is Class 100 (154400kg at first level, 308800kg at the second level). If you smash the guardian with a splash potion of strength the amount of damage it does with its energy beam will actually increase, this is the only instance in the game in which strength increases the damage done by a non-melee attack it also proves Strength effect affects not only striking strength and sharpness. Please12killme: So it also affects lifting strength? GudamaZarid: Yes, proven on the primary canon of potions. Please12killme: GudamaZarid: Steve builds a country, reshapes mountains, kills a horde of monsters, and kills Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither). Steve: "I'm just creating... I've never done anything else in my entire life" Battle ... Results ... Who are you rooting for? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Who do you think would win? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Davidgumazon